


No Means No (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, Evan declines, Evan loses control, I was third place fuck you, Jared is needy as fUck, Jared learns a lesson, M/M, but is it really Evan, but since I don't know how to write that it's not officially smut, if you squint you can see connor, much angst, no isn't enough for Jared apparently, not in the good way, one day you'll learn how fun it is to write angst, sorry in advance, the world may never know, you can bet I played a board game before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been a stessful day, and Evan just wants to relax with his boyfriend. Jared has other plans.





	No Means No (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning (obvious): violence but not extreme
> 
> Also you can bet this is gonna be way more intense than you thought it was gonna be,,, I don't dO "normal angst" COUPLE FIGHTING ISN'T ENOUGH FOR ME I GOTTA GET THE WHOLE DEAL IT'S ALL OR NOTHING
> 
> I wrote this to deal with my own feelings  
> I posted it because I have no self control  
> I'm orphaning it because I'm ashamed
> 
> Sorry to anyone who read this and hated it (I know y'all are out there) 
> 
> If anyone remembers me actually writing this and having it on my account and if you find me again please don't mention it, there's a reason I orphaned it

Evan sighed, flopping down onto the soft couch. The day had been a disaster. He, Jared, and Alana had set up a surprise birthday party for Zoe, and things didn't go as planned. Screams were screamed, tears were shed, and the fire department had been called. Now, finally at home, the only thing he wanted to do was relax and cuddle with Jared.

Jared was sitting right next to him, a hand on top of his as he rubbed his thumb across Evan's knuckles distractedly. Evan could have melted in that very instant. There was something about him, something that made him love Jared so much, but he couldn't say for sure what it was. His sensitive side, his undeniable beauty, the way he smiled, how his eyes lit up when he was happy, he loved everything about the shorter boy.

Evan smiled and turned Jared's head to face him for a gentle kiss. Jared kissed back eagerly, moving his hand to the back of the other's head and climbing onto his lap. He whined into the kiss, rocking back and forth on him.

Evan broke the kiss to stop and breathe. He caressed Jared's soft face as he looked at him with nothing but love and admiration. As he looked closer, he could see there was something different in Jared's eyes, something he knew neither of them were ready for.

"Evan." Jared panted, eyes practically begging for something Evan was not about to give.

"We are NOT having sex." Evan returned his stare with a slightly colder, but gentle one.

"Ev, please!" Jared whimpered, grinding against the other. Evan simply pushed him off his lap, standing up.

"I said no, Jared. We need to sleep." He attempted to maintain his composure, but was becoming annoyed with Jared's persistence. It was the one thing he didn't like about his boyfriend. He had to be told twice.

As it proved, he had to be told more than twice.

Jared forced a moan, getting up along with Evan and pulling him forward for a sloppy kiss. His hand trailed down to the zipper on his khakis. Evan still tried to be gentle, prying him off. "Jared, no means no. We are NOT doing this."

Jared persisted, reconnecting their lips and slipping a not-so-sneaky tongue into Evan's mouth, beginning to palm him through his pants.

Evan had had enough. He shoved Jared off of him, not bothering to be gentle anymore. He needed to learn that no meant no.

Jared yelped in surprise, falling backwards and crashing into a bookshelf. The whole thing almost collapsed on impact, several books falling to the floor along with him. He looked up at Evan with wide eyes, not filled with lust anymore but instead fear and confusion.

Had Evan been any less upset he would have immediately helped him up, apologizing a million and one times as he hugged him tightly and scanned his body for injuries to tend to, but his eyes still burned with frustration and anger. He looked back down at Jared coldly, not seeming to notice the shift in his boyfriend's attitude.

"I fucking said NO, Jared. Is that not good enough for you?"

His voice sent shivers down Jared's spine. He didn't stutter, he didn't pause, his voice didn't crack. Under any other circumstances, he would've been turned on by this sudden dominance in Evan, but it instead merely added to his fear. He pressed his back up against the bookshelf, attempting to create more distance between them.

"I-I'm sorry..." He whimpered, barely breathing. He could feel his heart racing, so loud he bet Evan could hear it too.

Evan wanted to be nice, he wanted to be gentle, he wanted to forgive him, but he'd gone too far. Jared was pushing it, which meant he had to push back twice as hard.

"Stand up." He murmured. Jared just looked at him, confused. "STAND UP!" He practically roared, making Jared flinch. The shorter boy hesitantly stood, wincing at his newfound bruises. He stayed right there, back pressed up against the shelf, afraid to get any closer.

Evan didn't wait for him to move. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him onto the nearby wall, instantly breaking the distance.

Jared was terrified. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Evan was a sweet, gentle, reserved person, and no matter what he did, he never got mad. Until now. Until he was pinned against a wall, scared and confused and helpless. He willed himself not to cry, to be strong, but Evan's glare took away any chance of strength.

"How does this feel, Jare? Do you want me to stop?" Evan asked in a sickly-sweet tone. Jared furrowed his brows.

"Yes! Please, Evan, stop, I-I-"

He slapped Jared hard across his face, leaving a dark red mark and knocking his glasses to the floor.

Jared couldn't be strong anymore. He attempted to stifle his sobs but failed, tears running down his face. This wasn't Evan. He didn't know what it was, but it sure as hell was not Evan.

"Aw, you don't like that? I'm sorry, maybe I should have asked for permission!" Evan faked a warm smile. It came out cold.

Jared didn't dare say anything else. He didn't know what Evan wanted to do with him, so he kept silent, hoping he'd come to his senses.

"Not gonna say anything? Too bad... I'll be hearing your pretty voice soon, anyhow."

Jared's breath hitched. He wasn't even close to being done. His knees wobbled, threatening to give out.

Evan smirked, knowing full well he was in control. He wrapped his hands around Jared's neck, gradually tightening them. Jared gasped, his hands flying to Evan's, attempting to pry them off of him. He tried breathing heavily, tried letting in as much air as possible, but choked instead. His crying never ceased, instead becoming more intense as he desperately clawed at Evan's hands. His head throbbed, and he began to drift in and out of consciousness.

Evan finally decided he'd had enough, simply removing his hands from his throat. Jared coughed, gasping for breath and practically choking on air as he sunk to the floor. Evan smiled at the beautiful bruises he'd left on his neck. Those wouldn't disappear for a while.

Jared finally caught his breath, breathing as evenly as he could manage. He looked back up at Evan, fearing whatever was to come.

"I wanna hear you, Jare," he said in a low voice, "beg me to stop. Or I'll keep going."

Jared let out a sob at his threat, instantly moving onto his knees and breaking the distance between him and Evan. He grabbed the back of his legs, burying his face in his boyfriend's knees.

"Evan! Plea-please, please, please, stop, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, I won't-I won't do it again, I promise, please, please Evan..." He managed to beg inbetween sobs. After hearing no response, he slowly looked up at him.

Evan's eyes were wide, not burning with anger but now with confusion. After a few seconds he seemed to realize what was going on. He let out a choked sob, covering his mouth with one hand. He did this, he hurt Jared. The recent memories hit him like a freight train, him shoving Jared into the bookshelf, him pinning Jared to the wall, him slapping Jared too hard, his hands wrapped around Jared's throat, and now Jared, on his knees, begging him to stop. He crouched down onto the ground, grabbing Jared and pulling him into a tight hug.

Jared pushed him away quickly, crawling backwards.

"Jared, I'm sorry, I-" Evan tried to apologize, getting closer to him.

"Don't touch me!" Jared screamed. It took all of his strength to stand up. This Evan was different, this Evan definitely was not the one who had just hurt him, but he didn't care. There was only supposed to be one Evan.

"Jared, I just l-lost, control, I-I barely even remember it happening I would never hurt you you know that and I just-"

"You just what?" Jared shouted. "There's only supposed to be one Evan. What happened, just now, that was not you. I don't what it was, but it wasn't you, Evan. I don't know what happened, and frankly, I don't care. You better get your fucking act together, because you are NOT the Evan that I love." He turned without giving him another look and left, slamming the front door behind him. Evan heard his car start up soon after, then the sound of him driving away, them silence.

Evan didn't know what happened either. All he knew was that if he looked into a mirror right then, he would have seen Connor Murphy.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost feel bad,,,
> 
> almost
> 
> Anyways, I hope to add more chapters, can't just leave my boys hanging (putting In an Instant on hold bc I have no self control) maybe they'll make up,,, maybe
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, have a chill day


End file.
